A Crazy Idea
by Dreamingdaily13
Summary: Best friends Chloe Taylor and Jodie Anderson were as normal as two friends could be. They had their own ways of having fun and didn't care what anyone thought about their crazy tendencies. One day, they find a camera in Jodie's attic and decide to make some videos. What if their crazy idea of posting them to YouTube takes a turn for the best? *Insprired by the Shaytards*
1. Chapter 1

**Sara: Hi, it's me and Stacky! We're back for yet another colab story because why not. We (well, Stacy) thought of this at like 1 am, so yeah. And this time Stacy and I are going to be writing the chapters together, so be ready for lots of random stuff, I guess? Haha,, enjoy peoples of the internet!**

**Stacky: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *evily laughs* **

**Sara: Oh, crap, we're gonna die. XD**

**Stacy: Anyways, so we came up with this idea pretty much by watching these people on Youtube called the Shaytards, and so I came up with the idea to make a story about the basically the same thing and then this happened, so enjoy?**

It was the final bell of the day and Chloe was at her locker, grabbing her stuff. Once she checked for the tenth time that she had everything, she closed the door only to find Jodie on the other side with her signature evil smile.

"Hi" Jodie said almost evily, with a silly deep voice, almost like a man's.

"Holy crap! You just gave me a heart attack!" Chloe mini screamed while jumping back.

"I know." Jodie continued in the man voice with wide, creepy eyes.

Chloe sighed and pushed some hair out of her face while giving Jodie a glare.

"Sorry" Jodie replied, switching back to her normal voice.

"That's okay; I'll just have to pay you back later." Chloe told Jodie, while they walked out of the school building.

Jodie laughed nervously "Right."

Jodie and Chloe walked the rest of the way to Jodie's mom's car.

"Thank you for driving me home again, Mrs. Anderson." Chloe thanked Mrs. Anderson again, as she did every day.

"It's no problem, dear." Mrs. Anderson smiled back.

"Hey, do you wanna sleep over so we can study for that test Monday and other stuff?" Jodie asked Chloe.

"Sure, that would be awesome. Just let me stop at home and get some stuff." Chloe smiled back at Jodie, while taking out her phone to call her mom.

Mrs. Anderson overheard the plans, and went towards Chloe's house.

"Chloe, honey, which turn do I take again?" Mrs. Anderson asked, as she did every time they got to this turn.

"Left, Mrs. Anderson." Chloe smiled and answered, as normal.

They got to Chole's house, and Jodie walked in with her.

"Mom, I'm home with Jodie!" Chloe called as she opened and unlocked the front door.

"Hi, Chole! Jodie, darling, you can go help her get her stuff." Mrs. Taylor answered as she came out of the office.

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor. Alright, I'll go with her." Jodie smiled and answered politely but cringed at the name darling.

Chloe and Jodie got all her stuff and once again walked out to Mrs. Anderson in the car and headed over to Jodie's house.

When they got to Jodie's house, Chloe was unpacking her stuff and Jodie was sitting there talking to her and on her iPod.

"So, what do you have against being called darling?" Chloe asked after a while.

Jodie just looked at her and said "You really don't want to know, trust me."

Chloe stopped, looked at Jodie and went "Okay, I'm freaked out now..."

"You should be" Jodie said evilly.

"Stop it!" Chloe said throwing a pillow or something like that, at Jodie.

"Hey!" Jodie said, catching it and using it.

"You deserved it!" Chloe said jokingly.

"I did not!" Jodie went back, and threw it back at her.

"Oh, thanks!" Chloe said catching it and this time using it for herself.

After throwing various things at each other, they sat, laid or whatever they did next to each other, sometimes using each other as headrests, armrests or footrests, while checking their phones.

Jodie exclaimed excitedly, "Hey! Yewboa13just posted a new vlog!"

"We'll watch it later" Chloe replied, a smile on her face.

"Alright." Jodie said, going back to her phone.

Half an hour later, they were just lying on the floor.

"I'm bored." Chloe moaned.

"Hey, let's go check out the attic! There's got to be some cool stuff in there." Jodie said while jumping up.

"You have an attic?" Chloe said, sitting up.

"Yes, now come, let's go!" Jodie said, get impatient.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Chloe got up and followed her.

**Sara: Alright, thanks guys for reading this first chapter! Hope you like it and want to read more! We'll see you Friday, which is our update day for this. Any last words, Stacy?**

**Stacy: WHY ARE THERE THREE TRYHARDNINJA OUTLAST THUMBNAILS ON THE OUTLAST DISEMBODIED HEAD GOOGLE IMAGES SEARCH RESULTS-I mean yep, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stacy: WE HAVE RETURNED! After a very long time… Sorry about that. I CAN EXPLAIN**

**Sara: NO YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN NEVER EXPLAIN. **

**Stacy: NUUUUUUUUUU **

**Sara: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Stacy: MY COMPTUER WAS BROKEN there I explained**

**Sara: Oh. Good job. **

**Stacy: WHY THANK YOU**

**Sara: Anywayyy… Welcome back! To US! **

**Stacy: Yes, because we're SO IMPORTANT. (Not really.)**

**Sara: Soo, enjoy! Sorry again for not updating. Stacy (sorta) explained. **

**Stacy: AND I DID A GOOD JOB TOO**

Jodie finally got the ladder to the attic to fall down with a loud grunt, then launched into a coughing fit as a cloud of dust came after the ladder. "Ta da!" She wheezed.

Chloe gave her friend a slow clap. "Nice." She said sarcastically.

Jodie bowed and managed to fall over in the process.

"Awesome." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm just gonna go first since you're occupied there…" She said, and begun climbing the ladder.

Jodie scrambled to her feet and followed her friend. "I hope there's not any possessed raccoons up here…"

"There aren't gonna be any possessed raccoons!" Chloe scolded.

"Okay, raccoons with rabies. Or just demons."

"Right," Chloe said, carrying out the 'I', beginning to look among the boxes stacked in a corner.

After a few minutes of silent searching, Jodie jumped out from behind an old dresser. "Look what I found!" She sang and held up an over-stuffed book. It looked like a photo album.

"Wait a sec, lemme see that." Chloe said, walking over to her friend. Jodie handed the book over, and Chloe flipped to a random page.

"Awww! Look at little baby Jodie!"

"Wait, what?!" Jodie snatched the book back to see she was right. She slammed it shut. "Okay! That's enough of that!"

"No, wait!" Chloe grinned. "I wanna look through it more."

"Maybe another time." Jodie stuck her tongue out at Chloe.

"I'm not gonna forget you said that. I've been promised later." Chloe smirked.

"MAYBE later, I said." Jodie laughed. "Come on, let's keep looking."

"Hey, what's this?" Chloe asked a minute later. Jodie turned around from an old chest fill of a bunch of hats to see Chloe lifting up an old jewelry box covered in various gemstones and made of a dark wood.

"That looks kinda familiar." Jodie frowned.

Chloe opened it up and it played a soft lullaby from a buit in music box.

"I'm not sure if that's creepy or pretty." Jodie crossed her arms. "It might be cursed."

"Only you." Chloe rolled her eyes. She closed the box and gently placed it on a table.

A few minutes later, Jodie exclaimed, "Well hello there!"

Chloe turned around. "Wh…" She stared.

"I," Jodie declared holding out the 'I', "Am Madame Franziska Nacht. Good day!"

"What the crap are you doing." Chloe asked. Jodie was wearing a large pink hat, a very long multicolored knitted scarf, (**See what I did there?**) shoes that looked like they shouldn't be legal, and an oversized green coat.

"Dude… You know what, never mind. Stay still for a sec." She said with a grin, getting out her phone.

Jodie took the most dramatic pose she could think of while Chloe snapped the picture.

"Okay, now get that stuff off before you overheat. There's no air-conditioning up here."

"But I feel so fancy!" Jodie grinned, then tripped and fell onto a pile of boxes, causing some to go flying. "Okay…" she groaned.

"Jeez, you made a mess!" Chloe laughed.

"Ack… I landed on something."

"No kidding!"

"No, I mean…" Jodie grimaced, and reached out from under her and pulled out a camera.

"Hey… How long has _that _been up here?" Chloe asked, taking the camera out of her friend's grip.

Jodie slipped off her "fancy" attire and got to her feet. "Beats me."

Chloe turned it on. "Huh. Battery life's at full." She murmured.

"How old do you think it is?" Jodie asked.

"Only a few years, I think." Chloe replied, going to saved photos and videos on it. The only thing saved to the camera was a single picture.

"...what the fudge is that?" Jodie asked, looking closer at the picture.

"I… I don't know…" Chloe said, legitimately freaked out.

"It's a freaking Barbie… Stuffed into a chicken." Jodie said.

The picture was, in fact, a Barbie doll that had been stuffed into a chicken to look like the chicken had the head of a Barbie.

"I would _not _eat that chicken." Chloe frowned, moving to delete it.

"No, wait!" Jodie stopped her. "We need to post that to Tumblr or _something!_"

"…alright. Let's go start up your computer." Chloe agreed.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Jodie grinned, and ran off.

"Wait for it…" Chloe said to herself.

"OW!" Jodie yelled.

"What happened this time…?" Chloe called. Like she had to ask. 

"I fell off the ladder!" Jodie called.

"Of course you did." Chloe shook her head, and climbed down the ladder herself.

…

"There! Uploaded!" Jodie declared, taking a sip of soda that she had run down to get.

"_My best friend and I found a camera in my attic and this was the only picture on it." _Is what the post read.

"Awesome." Chloe grinned. "I'm deleting this now." She said in a serious voice. "It's starting to freak me out."

"Go ahead." Jodie said, then continued in a creepy voice, "_It's on the internet, now…_"

"Uh huh…" Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"So, what do you wanna do, now?" Jodie asked, falling down onto her bed with her laptop.

"We could watch Yewboa13's new video, now." Chloe suggested.

"Ooh, good idea!" Jodie perked up from her bored state, and began rapidly typing on her computer.

"Did you find it?" Chloe asked, plopping down next to her.

"Yep! Here it is." Jodie announced, and clicked on the video.

For the next twenty minutes, the girls enjoyed their favorite YouTubers' video. The two guys that ran the channel usually just recorded their daily lives, and Chloe and Jodie found their videos hilarious and meaningful.

"Now I'm bored again." Jodie said as she stretched. "But holy crap, Glenn is cute."

"I like Luke better." Chloe shrugged. "So, what do you wanna do, now?"

"I don't know! There's nothing _to_ do, I mean…"

"Well, we could, no…" Chloe pursed her lips.

"Wait…" Jodie slowly focused her eyes around the room onto the camera on her desk. Chloe followed her gaze.

"…are you thinking what I'm thinking…?" Chloe said.

Jodie looked at her friend. "I hope so, because I've got a crazy idea…"

**Stacy: BAM! **

**Sara: YES. THAT IS HOW YOU END A CHAPTER. **

**Stacy: ISN'T IT?! WE'RE GENIUSES OMG XD**

**Sara: YES WE ARE **

**Stacy: Okay calm down there, Miles.**

**Sara: …what?**

**Stacy: That's my Time Lord catchphrase. Don't ask why… xD **

**Sara: I didn't. **

**Stacy: Too bad, I'll tell you anyway. XD It was one of those Facebook "The object to your left is your sonic device, and your last text is your catchphrase" things. My last text at the time was me telling a friend about Miles freaking out with a lot of swearing in an Outlast fanfiction… So I said, "Calm down there, Miles." And ta da! **

**Sara: Uh huh….. Well, thanks for reading! **

**Stacy: Reviews make us happy. ^_^ (REVIEW OR I WILL MURDER YOUR CHILD jk) **

**Sara: Calm down, there…. **

**Stacy: Miles. **

**Sara: Your name is Stacy. **

**Stacy: It'd be cool if it were Stacy Upshur… Miles Upshur ish so sexy**

**Sara: OKAY SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
